


Life Is Hard

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER





	Life Is Hard

I've always wondered how the blade of a knife would feel against my throat.

I've always wondered how the cold barrel of a gun would feel against my head. 

I've always wondered how rough the rope would be around my neck.

These are things I've thought about for years.I've been known all through my life as the silent kid.I rarely speak to anyone.I have friends,but I've always felt like I'm the third wheel.Most of my time I spend in my room,playing the newest C.O.D or maybe Halo.Games are what I'm happy with.They are my only escape from the hell that is my life.Games take me to worlds that I can only go to in my dreams.When I win a medal,I feel like it's presented to me,not my character.When I save someone,I feel like they thank me personally.If I could just have a day to sit back and play,I would be happy.But that day hasn't come yet.

I've always admired Let's Players.You know,the guys who play video games and record them for YouTube.I've always a mired people like PewDiePie,CinnamonToastKen, Cry,Markiplier,and JackSepticEye.Sometimes it only takes one of their videos to put a smile on my face.Smiling is rare for me.People say that my expressions are as blank as a whiteboard.I don't disagree.

People say that killing yourself isn't the answer.But I think differently.I continuously daydream of what it would be like to finally end it.If I could end it all,I would be happy.

I've always wondered how the blade of a knife would feel against my throat.Maybe one day I'll know.

But not today.


End file.
